


Obsession - Part One

by petting_a_bumblebee



Series: SuperShorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, False Identity, Funny, Gen, Humor, Identity Issues, Short One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petting_a_bumblebee/pseuds/petting_a_bumblebee
Summary: Spider-Man and Captain America are observing how the devil of Hell’s Kitchen is managing against the Hand.
Series: SuperShorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735657
Kudos: 21





	Obsession - Part One

**Who wouldn’t like to be an Avenger? But what if somebody determined and cunning enough started obsessing about the membership?**

Spider-Man: That guy in a red suit is my friend. He would like to be an Avenger.

Captain America: Hm…

S-M: Look Cap, look! He has no superpowers and he has already beaten up like 500 ninjas.

CA: Old school. I like that.

CA: Well, let’s see. What is your name, son?

DD: I am Ba… Daredevil! My name is Daredevil. I am vengea… The man without fear!

CA: Spidey, are you really sure about this? Your friend seems a bit confused.

And why is that guy lying on his underwear behind the dumpster? Sir, did somebody mug you?

S-M: Oh my! Cap, this is my friend I was talking about! Matt, what happened?

Matt: Some maniac hit me with these boomerang things! And stole my uniform!

DD: Hey! It’s not not a boomerang! It’s a batarang! No… I mean, it’s a bat-on! Baton! What are you, blind?


End file.
